


before you go...

by ChocolatteKitty_Kat



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, domestic AU, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatteKitty_Kat/pseuds/ChocolatteKitty_Kat
Summary: Kurapika leaves for a job in the middle of the night, but Leorio doesn't want him to go.





	before you go...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story, just like the parent story of this whole series, is vaguely inspired by the song I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it by The 1975. I strongly recommend giving it a listen if you’ve never heard it; it’s so pretty!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, Kurapika, or Leorio. I do, however, own this story! Cross-posting between ChocolatteKitty-Kat on FF.net and Ao3 and maliciousbubbl3s on Tumblr.

Kurapika reached over and grabbed his phone in the instant before his alarm sounded, turning it off just before the piercing noise could ring out through the silence of the room. However, before he could actually get up, Leorio's arm swung up and over to land heavily across his stomach. Kurapika laughed to himself and pushed half-heartedly at the limb.

Leorio grumbled and tightened his arm around Kurapika's midsection, pulling the smaller man towards him.

"Leorio," Kurapika groaned, pushing away from his partner, "I have to get up."

"Oh, do you?" Leorio mumbled into his pillow, pulling Kurapika even closer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurapika sighed, allowing Leorio to pull him snugly against his side. "I have a job today. You know that."

"Yeah," Leorio grumbled.

"Come on," Kurapika sighed, trying to wiggle out of Leorio's grip. "Let me go."

Leorio loosened his hold slightly, but not completely. Kurapika squirmed out from under his arm, and Leorio rolled over. "What kind of job is this?"

"I'm just a bodyguard for a friend of the Nostrade family," Kurapika shrugged, climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "He's visiting the city on business, and Light Nostrade recommended me to him."

Leorio rolled back onto his side and watched Kurapika come back out of the bathroom to change into an all-black pair of pants and turtleneck. "That's a different look."

Kurapika laughed as he pulled as much of his bright blond hair as he could back into a little ponytail. Leorio watched several shorter strands slip immediately out of their confines to brush against the back of his neck. Kurapika shrugged and closed the wardrobe, shoving his sleeves up over his elbows as he turned around to show off for Leorio. "Thoughts?"

"I like it," Leorio laughed. "You look like an asshole, but I like it."

"'Like an asshole'!?" Kurapika repeated, laughing. "How do I look like an asshole?"

"I mean, between the all black getup, the ponytail, the earring… I don't know, but I stand by what I said."

Kurapika laughed and crawled across the bed, slinging one leg over Leorio's waist and straddling him. Leorio rested his hands on Kurapika's hips as the blond leaned forward, planting his hands over Leorio's shoulders.

"What time will you be home?" Leorio asked, suddenly having a hard time catching his breath at the sudden awareness of Kurapika's body hovering over his.

"Probably late," Kurapika sighed. "I have a feeling this guy's going to be out all day."

Leorio sighed, running his hands up Kurapika's back. "My one day off this week, and you're spending it with someone else," he pretended to pout.

"Sorry," Kurapika sighed, leaning down and brushing his nose against Leorio's. "I didn't realize that when I took the job." He leaned down further and pressed a kiss to Leorio's lips. "I'll make it up to you next weekend."

"Yeah, you better," Leorio teased, giving the blond a light pinch to the ribs.

"Ah!" Kurapika yelped, twitching away. He grabbed Leorio's wrists and pinned them to the bed. "I'll see you tonight," he murmured, giving Leorio another, longer, kiss.

"See you tonight," Leorio sighed.

Kurapika climbed off Leorio and the bed and padded out into the living room of the apartment, flicking the light off as he went.

"Hey! Eat breakfast before you go!" Leorio called after him. "And no, coffee  _ still _ doesn't count as breakfast!"

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kurapika rolled his shoulders and slumped against the wall of the elevator. It had been an exhausting day, and all he wanted to do was get home and go to sleep. When the elevator stopped, he hauled himself out and trudged down the hall to the apartment, fishing his keys out of his pocket as he went. Thankfully, the door didn't stick like it usually did, and Kurapika stumbled inside. He shut the door quietly, kicked off his shoes, and dropped his bag before heading for the bedroom, peeling off his socks as he went.

"Hey," Leorio smiled at him from the bed, where he was sat with his back to the wall, reading a book. "Welcome home."

"Did you wait up?" Kurapika asked, tossing his socks towards the hamper in the bathroom—he missed, but didn't bother to pick them up—before flinging himself face-first onto the bed, arms and legs splayed across the mattress.

"Yeah; I slept in too late, so I wasn't tired anyways," Leorio smiled down at him.

"You'll regret that in the morning," Kurapika mumbled into the bed.

"Oh well," Leorio shrugged. He closed his book and set it aside. "You know, I can smell your feet from here."

Kurapika responded by kicking his leg over Leorio's lap.

"Gross," Leorio laughed, pushing him away.

"Right, because you, a doctor, have never seen, smelled, or touched anything more disgusting than a foot," Kurapika laughed too and rolled onto his side.

"C'mere," Leorio sighed, reaching out to grab Kurapika by the arm and haul him up and over, settling him so that he was kneeling and straddling Leorio's thighs. Leorio took the hem of Kurapika's turtleneck and pulled it up, Kurapika raising his arms to help Leorio pull the shirt over his head. "How was your day?"

"Long," Kurapika yawned, rolling his head around to stretch out his neck. "Nostrade's friend is a busy man. We went back and forth across town all day for meetings, and then he wanted to spend some time 'seeing the sights' with some women he, uh,  _ hired _ ."

"Oh, fun," Leorio arched a sardonic eyebrow.

"Sure," Kurapika laughed.

Leorio hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Kurapika's pants. "Do you want these off?"

"It doesn't matter," Kurapika sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Leorio's shoulder. "I'm so tired, I think I could fall asleep in anything."

Leorio laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurapika's torso, pulling him closer. Kurapika settled against Leorio's body, turning his cheek to Leorio's shoulder and tucking his head under Leorio's chin. His hands and arms took longer to find a comfortable position, finally coming to rest in a loose embrace around Leorio's ribs.

"That bad, huh?" Leorio said softly, reaching up to gently tug the hair tie out of Kurapika's ponytail and stroke the soft blond locks.

"Mmm," Kurapika hummed into his chest.

Leorio's other hand rubbed up and down Kurapika's bare back, feeling goosebumps already beginning to form on his skin. "Are you cold?" Leorio craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of Kurapika's face.

Kurapika mumbled something unintelligible into Leorio's sternum, so he hooked the blanket folded at the bottom of the bed with his foot and carefully kicked it up to where he could grab it—doing his best not to jostle the body on his lap—to drape around Kurapika. "Better?" Leorio prompted.

"Thanks," Kurapika sighed, sagging a little bit more against Leorio.

Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika again, resting his cheek against the golden hair, and sat as still as possible until Kurapika's breathing was deep and regular, Leorio's usual cue that his partner was asleep.

It took a bit of doing to avoid waking Kurapika back up, but Leorio somehow managed to scoot down on the bed and lay down, Kurapika squarely on top of him and just heavy enough to make breathing a little difficult. Turning the light off was actually harder, and Leorio wished he had thought to do that before laying down. He was already sweating from the body heat Kurapika was giving off and the blanket trapping it in, but didn't mind too much. Most days, he was just happy to have Kurapika in his arms. He would endure the hottest temperatures in the world for any extra minutes he got to spend with the man he loved. Leorio pressed a kiss to the top of Kurapika's head and smiled to himself. He reached down and took hold of Kurapika's hands, interlacing their fingers, then let his head sink back into the pillow, a soft smile lingering on his lips as he drifted off.


End file.
